


Gone

by HinaSaku



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Unrequited Love, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaSaku/pseuds/HinaSaku
Summary: Edward has never loved Bella. He was only using her for her blood. Now that its gone, he finally leaves her. Bella can't believe it and tries to track him down. She thought she knew her husband, but does she?





	1. Chapter 1

I really hate myself sometimes. I really do. All I wanted was to taste just a small drop of her blood. I got it eventually, but now I wish I didn't. Yes it was sweet and delicious and I enjoyed every second of it. However now there was a price to pay. I had her forever now. She's a vampire just like me now. The worst part is that we have a little brat together named Renesmee. I resented her coming and I let the whole family know. When she was born, I still hated her. I only pretended to care for her, but I wished she was Jacob's child. If Jacob had sex with Bella, oh that would have been a blessing. Jacob loved her dearly and I never did. I only pretended to care all for the sake of her blood.

You see a long time ago my mate, Laurent, his coven, and I had made plans to have some of that blood of hers. It was pretty simple at the time. I was to lure her into falling into love with me and then when the time was right, attack her, and drink her blood. Like I said before, it was simple…until everyone in my family got too close to her. Alice liked her the most. The only one that hated her was my sister Rosalie and I was grateful for that. Now that Alice liked Bella, there was no clear away around it. Alice could see into the future and this messed up our plans until Victoria had a thought. Amy.

Believe it or not, Laurent had adopted a werewolf. Hard to believe, right? She was just a baby when Laurent got her, so she never did grow up to be a vampire hater. Laurent and James had been looking for humans to kill when they stumbled upon a burning house in the forest. My mate had heard crying from a baby and rescued it. James thought it was pointless to keep it alive, but Laurent took pity on it and raised it as his own. I guess you could say that it was good that he didn't listen to James.

We made plans after this idea to use her so Alice couldn't see what we were planning on doing. However everything went wrong. James got greedy. He went before the plan was set up correctly and Victoria, loyal to the end, went with him despite knowing that she couldn't do anything without going through the plan. James ended up dead. Victoria was angry and wanted Bella dead. She wanted to go after her now, but I told her there was no point in doing so. It was 2 against 6. There was no way were going to get out alive.

Victoria then proposed that we raised an army by leaving Forks and going elsewhere. Laurent said he'd rather not go any farther and that Bella, no matter how delicious her scent was, was not worth all the trouble. I agreed. Victoria called us fools and left.

We occasionally heard from Victoria and each time she begged us to join her after detailing her many adventures in the city turning people into newborn vampires. Each time we refused to do so. Laurent did it because of Amy and I did it because of him. Bella wasn't worth it anymore nor was she needed anymore. I left her. I took her into the woods and broke up with her. I almost bit her while we were alone, but decided against it. I knew Victoria and even a small part of Laurent would be upset that I didn't save them her blood.

I left to Italy with Laurent and Amy on vacation for a while. It was pretty fun and I got to see the only things I had ever seen in books. Amy enjoyed herself too and constantly begged me to take her to see the many sites there and who was I to refuse her? I loved the little kid as if she was my own and even now I still treat her like a daughter. I really wished she was mine, but I'm stuck with the brat at home.

Eventually Bella came for me. I don't know how Alice saw me through her visions, but she did. She thought I was in trouble. The fools. Amy had been caught by a group of vampires when she had wondered off on her own one day. I was willingly going to sacrifice myself for her if I had to, but Bella and my sister had stepped in. Luckily Laurent had already been able to grab Amy in the chaos that ensued and she was safe. However I wasn't. I was stuck with her once more.

Eventually Victoria had her army and once more asked us to join her. Laurent disagreed, but I did. I only got about two of the werewolves and luckily they died before they even knew what happened. Once the battle was over, Victoria ended up dead too. No one knew that I killed anyone on "my side" besides Laurent himself when I told him.

Now that Victoria was gone and Bella had escaped dying once more, he asked me what now? I didn't know and I didn't care. As long as I had him by my side, it didn't matter anymore. I continued dating Bella because I couldn't resist her scent any longer. Unlike James who lost his life to poor planning, I made out the perfect plan. However I didn't count on her proposing to me. It shocked and horrified me. I couldn't. I didn't love her and Jacob clearly did. However the family was watching so I nervously said yes, but I wasn't smiling. Everyone cheered, gave me slaps on the back, and hugged me.

I told Laurent and I was happy I couldn't cry. He told me that despite me marrying Bella, he still loved me. It made me feel better, but not by much. We got married at the end of May and went to a secluded island. I was so disgusted with myself that I couldn't even look at the beautiful scenery around us and her scent now smelled like a wet dog and vomit. Later on Bella dragged me into bed with her and tried to seduce me. The next thing I knew was that I was now having sex with her and I hated every second of it. Her moans sounded like she was dying and I wish she was.

3 months later and Bella told me she was pregnant and I slapped her for the first time in my life and you know what? It felt good. I left. I took one of the extra boats and left her. I went back to Laurent who was camping not too far off from where we were. I told him what happened.

Luckily he wasn't upset. "Of course you did. You did what you had to do."

"I could have turned her away…"

"You would have been a fool not to. Alice would have seen or worse, Bella could have told." he explained. "If you denied her or ignored her, your family would become suspicious and get involved."

I nodded, knowing that he was right. If they knew that I had been doing all these years…there was no telling what they and even that dog would do. They loved her like family. I decided to stay with him and Amy for a few more weeks while an angry Bella was alone.

I would sneak a peek in on her mumbling and ranting to herself about me every now and then. Every now and then she would cry any time of the day. At the end of the 3rd week (probably tired of waiting for me), she called her dad (probably too embarrassed to call anyone else) to come get her. Laurent and I watched as she greeted her father with a hug. She told him about how I had left her all alone, but left out her being slapped and told him about her being pregnant. Charlie got mad and said that he was starting to get used to her being with me and that I'd better come back to her soon or else he would hunt me down.

As they drove off, I couldn't help but to wonder what the rest of what the family would say. Alice and Esmee called about 12 times and I never answered. I was content with staying with my mate and his child. I felt right at home with them and I never wanted to leave. However my mate informed me that I had to settle things with Bella and get a divorce or take her out or whatever I wished to do. I loathed leaving him, but I obeyed and left for Forks.

Bella looked different 5 months later. Her stomach was huge and she looked ugly. I mean she was no beauty before. She was plain, but now she was hard to look at. When I stepped in the house, she seemed happy to see me and hugged me. Then she slapped me and tearfully yelled at me until Alice told her to calm down and to sit for her and the baby's sake. I of course didn't care, but Carlisle was set on making me care. He asked why I left upon other things that included me slapping Bella. I told him to lay off and that she'll be fine. He didn't want to hear that and started lecturing me until I decided to walk out.

Emmet and Jasper brought me back forcefully and told me off just like Carlisle did. As a matter of fact, everyone did. The only one who didn't make a fuss was Rosalie. I think she knows how I truly feel about my wife, but she kept quiet about it. Jacob gave me quite a bit of shit too. He said it was like I didn't even love her at all. I would have told him no I didn't, but then Bella started calling for me. The baby was hungry and needed more blood. I fetched it and looked on in disgust as she drank it. I stayed for Bella's pregnancy up until the end.

I was asked to bite her and I did so without hesitation. It was as delicious as I imagined it would be. I only wished that Victoria, James, and my mate could taste the red liquid. I thought that knocking up Bella was worth it…until she became immortal. Once the baby was born, everyone had a turn holding it and rocking it. I held it for a second and quickly gave it back. I hated her.

Then Jacob, sometime later, imprinted on the baby since Bella was taken. I was grossed out. To think that this man would be my brat's husband. It was revolting. Now that he had "Nessie" (as he nicknamed her) could he have Bella too? I hope he can. Now here I am with a physically 1 year old brat and her unloved mother. However that won't be for long.

"Are you ready to go, Uncle Edward?" asked Amy pulling on my hand as I looked back at my home one last time. She had been sent ahead of her father to come and get me so Alice couldn't see. She and the others were off hunting.

"Yes. Yes, I am. Let's go." Picking her up, we headed down the road and didn't bother looking back. With any luck, I would never have to see them again.


	2. Chapter 2

I frowned as I looked down at that the texts on my cellphone. Bella was still attempting to contact me and was blowing up my cellphone. Just when I blocked her, another number pops up and I could tell it was her. I should just get another number or new phone. I had been gone for around a month, living in Alaska with Amy and Laurent. So far everything was going alright for us. Amy was being homeschooled but had managed to make new friends from our visits to the nearby park. Laurent and I were together, which was all that was important to me besides Amy. I made no plans to go back to my adopted family or at least not anytime soon. It was likely that they'd find me eventually, but until then I was right where I belonged. I felt Laurent move in our shared bed and wrap his arms around me, resting his head on my shoulder.

"What's up?" he asked peering over my shoulder. "Ah I see your wife is attempting to contact you for the thousandth time this week. None from your mother?"

"Not yet," I placed the phone down on the table next to our bed. Esme was the one who was attempting to message me the second most besides Bella. She saw me as a son and undoubtably cared about Bella like a mother would to a daughter. I had read a few texts from Esme and they were all similar to each other. To make a long story short, they were begging me to come home, this wasn't like me, and how upset Bella was. She also mentioned that Renesmee was constantly asking about her father which I didn't fully believe. I rarely, if ever, said anything to her though I suppose I should have. She didn't ask for us to be her parents. I did start regret treating her poorly since after all she is my only blood left in the world, that I know of. She didn't ask to be here. I highly doubt she remembers me all that well anyways given how she was physically a one year old last time I saw her and, if she continues growing at the rate she was, she won't remember me or would only faintly remember who I am. I've thought about visiting the girl, but quickly changed my mind when I thought about my family. Instead I've sent a few presents back to the child and wrote a letter or two. Maybe I'd call one day or take her with me. "Give it a minute. She tries just as hard as Bella does. Maybe one day I'll visit, but for now I just want to enjoy us. I'm finally free from that woman and I want to enjoy every second of it fucking you."

"That can be arranged," he purred in my ear. Before either of us could make a move, Amy burst into our bedroom and jumped into our bed. I couldn't get too mad at her since we hadn't really done anything yet and who could get mad at that cute little face.

"Mornin' daddy and Uncle Edward!" she kissed both of us on the cheek.

"Good morning to you too, Amy," She must have been up for a while considering she had put on her clothes and tied her normally messy brown hair into a ponytail. I could also hear the sounds of the tv coming from downstairs. ""You really shouldn't burst into our rooms like that. Knock first next time."

I really didn't want her walking in on us fucking or about to get down to business whether the two of us were doing a bit of foreplay or doing a bit of BDSM. She nearly had a few times, but they were all just really close calls and she suspected nothing. We really would have to be careful when she got older as well. Laurent got up to make her breakfast, considering he knew how to cook a hell of a lot better than I did, while I sat back and started deleting Bella's texts. Out of boredom, I read a few. One detailed how much Renesmee was crying for me. Was she really or was Bella just saying that so I could come back? She also asked me what had she done to deserve being ignored or left behind and asked if there was someone else. There was always someone else, I thought to myself. She was just too stupid to pick up on the signs. That or I was just too sneaky for her. As soon as I deleted the last one, a new one popped up and this time it was from Rosalie which was odd. While everyone else tried contacting me, her number never appeared. Curious, I opened up the message.

Come outside. I need to speak with you.

I could almost feel my heart drop. Almost. She knew where I was? How the hell did she know where I was? I guess I would find out when I got up and went to see her. I slipped on a jacket and pants before heading out the door. The moment I closed the door, Rosalie was in the driveway with a stern expression on her face. She jumped straight into what she wanted without greeting me. "Edward, you need to get back home."

"Hell no," I responded. "How did you even know I was here?"

"I overheard you talking with your little dirty secret," I had half-expected her to smirk in a knowing manner. She knew about Laurent and yet it doesn't seem like she told anybody. Otherwise Bella would have shown up in Alaska long time ago. "Look I don't care about you being with what's his face. I never did. I'm only here because your daughter is sick and I think you should be there for her."

"She's sick?" She was part human so it did make sense she'd get sick. She must be really sick if Rosalie came all the way here to grab me. "What's wrong with her?"

"She has pneumonia."

"That is serious. Fine I'll come with you." Rosalie smiled at me, seeming to be relieved I said yes. Given how I had acted before it shouldn't be surprising she'd look relieved. "Just let me tell Lauerent."

When I told Laurent, he told me that hopped my daughter got better and he understood why I had to go. I wasn't looking forward to seeing my family again while at the same time I kinda was. I expected to see Jacob there as well considering he imprinted on my child and cared about Bella. Speaking of him, I was expecting a fight with him. He'd go to the ends of the earth for that woman and was constantly looking for an excuse to prove to Bella he was a better option than me. He was right. He was a better option. The flight was spent mostly in silence with me reading her mind. She was thinking about Renesmee's condition and that Jacob had better not start anything.

"I already know he is," I said as I thumbed through a magazine on the flight.

"Ugh, I can't stand it when you do that," She rolled her eyes. "But yeah the dog is still there and he's still pissed at you."

"I don't care. Unless he wants to get bitten, he'd better keep his distance," I wasn't above putting him down if he attacked me first. I was here to see my kid until she got better. "If he really cares about the kid, he'll keep his hands to himself."

"Right...so how long have you been with Laurent?" she finally asked.

"If you answer the question of how long you've known."

"5 years."

"80 years."

"That long?" That was longer than all of the younger vampires Cullens's relationships.

"It was a long distance thing." I shrugged. "I'm going back when Renesmee's okay."

"Or you could come back and tell Bella the truth."

"I will, but only when the time's right." I looked out of the window to see we were about to land. Now to get into the hard part, greeting the rest of my family.


End file.
